This invention relates to a baling machine for forming large cylindrical bales of crop.
Machines, towed by a tractor, for forming large cylindrical bales of hay (so called "round balers") are well-known. As the machine advances, the crop is removed from a windrow by a pickup mechanism and delivered rearwardly to a baling chamber where it is rolled into a bale. In one type of machine the chamber is defined by runs of belts trained over driven rolls, while in another type fixed position rolls form the chamber.
On completion, a bale is tied with twine wrapped around it to maintain the crop within the bale, a gate formed by the rear portion of the machine is opened and the bale is discharged.
During this period the machine is stationary since crop can no longer be delivered to the baling chamber.
In order to save time, many proposals have been made to keep the machine advancing along the windrow during the tying and discharge stage. The essence of these is to provide a storage chamber, upstream of the baling chamber, into which crop can be diverted and, when baling resumes, from which crop can be fed into the baling chamber. An example of such a machine is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,502, granted to Gerhardt et al on 2 Dec. 1986.
Such machines tend to be expensive even in relation to the time which is gained by nonstop operation, the storage chamber also being formed similarly to the baling chamber. Some storage chambers not designed in this way may not afford good control of the crop. The object of the present invention is to provide a mainly "non-stop" round baler which is less expensive and yet which offers good crop control.